


Chulu片段集

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short Stories, writing challenge, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: 为plaidshitjimkirk's 30 otp challenge写的chulu短篇。原作者：ReleasingmyInsanity原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8328589/chapters/19075582





	1. 群星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chulu short stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328589) by [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity). 



当你身处太空中，群星永远伴随着你。它们出现在舰桥的显示屏上，闪烁在观测甲板的窗户外，被绘制在PADD和屏幕上的星图里，甚至显示在私人船舱的装饰窗上。Hikaru Sulu热爱群星，但有些时候他也会厌倦它们。

在长途飞行中，当外围除了群星一无所有的时候，Sulu对它们避之不及。其他人也许觉得群星令人感到宁静，但Sulu觉得它们死气沉沉。没有群星之外的东西就意味着没有有趣的事情发生。没有星球可供探索，没有计划可供检验，甚至舵手台都不需要他去费心。他们已经在自动模式下飞行了三天，Sulu感到无聊至极。

甚至额外的轮休都没法让他觉得好些。他的朋友们都在当班，留下他无事可做。Sulu气呼呼地盯着窗户，没听到他的男朋友走进屋来，站在他身边。“又在看星星，'Karu？”一双手伸过来，握住了Sulu的手。

Hikaru眨了眨眼，看向他男朋友的脸。他把一绺棕色的头发拨到他的伴侣的耳后，倾身给了对方一个欢迎的吻。当他们双唇相触的时候，他想，是啊，无论宇宙变得多无聊，他永远不会厌倦看到群星在Pavel Chekov的双眼中闪耀。


	2. 衬衫

自从他俩误将对方的衬衫穿上了舰桥的那天开始，Pavel就在尽可能地多穿他男友的衬衫。现在他俩军衔相同，除了他自己之外谁也看不出区别来。

“我找不到我的衬衫了，'Karu，能借一件你的吗？” “我的衬衫都脏了，就穿了你的。” “我以为这是我的衬衫呢，都一样合身。” “哦，难怪这件有点松。” 

Pavel说不上来自己为什么那么爱穿Hikaru的衬衫。憋到底他也只能说这让他觉得更安全。他知道这很蠢。衬衫都是一样的，但“属于他的爱人”这点就是让这它比别的更好。


	3. 情书

亲爱的Pasha，

我知道你过几个小时就会从Bruna 3上回来了，但我想给你写封信。  
我只想说我爱你。每次你出外勤时我都会担忧，因为我已经无法想象没有你的生活了。但我信任你，我知道你会平安归来，精神饱满。我等不及几个小时后见到你了。

爱你，  
Hikaru


	4. 落日

Pavel喜欢落日，而Clezopra那两个太阳的日暮格外美丽。尽管没有俄罗斯的落日那么美。  
他说出心中想法，然后在他的男朋友的呻吟声中笑起来。当Pavel转身看向站在他身边的男人时，他发现Hikaru正在看着他，而非望着落日。

“真傻，”他飞快地亲了亲Hikaru，“你要戳过日落了。”

但俄罗斯的落日依旧更胜一筹，总有一天他会带Hikaru去看的。


	5. 纸心

Hikaru等不及要给Pavel情人节的惊喜。从前恋爱时他从未想过要庆祝这个节日，但那都是在他遇见Pavel之前的事儿了。这个年轻人身上的某些东西触动了Hikaru的浪漫之心。况且Pavel总会为他准备甜蜜的惊喜。他希望能回报对方。

他计划了一个浪漫的夜晚，包括真正的（而不是复制出来的）食物和好酒。但首先，他想赶在Pavel从轮机部回来之前装饰他们的舱房，年轻人正在帮Scotty弄一件他们发明的设备。

他抱着一大堆装饰品走近舱房，跟着吓得把它们掉在地上。Pavel正站在房间中央，更多的装饰物散落四处。

“窝想给你个惊喜。”

Hikaru两大步跨进房间，把Pavel拥入怀中。

“我爱你。”

他们站在那里，轻柔地亲吻彼此。纸做的爱心在他们周围轻轻飘落。


	6. 私语

有趣，Pavel想，用不同方式说出的“我爱你”能够承载多少不同的意味。

在被夺去生命前的最后时刻在通讯中不顾一切地喘息着说出这句话，却在最后一秒被安全的传送回来，和在交谈中随意地说出它是多么不同。

在争执中喊出的“我爱你”，和故意挑逗般悄声说出的“我爱你”也有不同的含义。

这三个字可能出现在战斗后的嘶吼里，也可能混杂在床畔的呻吟声中。

但Pavel最爱的仍是这一刻自己的方式。他附身凑近熟睡着的丈夫，喃喃说出“我爱你”，然后在Hikaru身边躺下，将对方拦进臂膀间，一同坠入梦乡。


	7. 闪耀

Hikaru望着她的女朋友，翘起嘴角。Polina正站在她们同住的房间的另一头，穿着她新买的金色裙子。她们很少在同一天感到自己属于女性，通常他们感知统一的时候都双双归于男性。但今天她们都靠向了女孩儿的那一面。Polina整了整自己的花冠，转向Hikaru这边。对方没在化妆，而是正盯着她。

“咬帮忙吗？”

Hikaru点点头，她喜欢Polina帮自己化妆的时候。不知道为什么，她觉得这比两人作为伴侣所做的任何事都更加亲密、更有家的感觉。

Polina仔细地帮Hikaru涂上金色眼影和唇膏，享受着另一个女孩儿满足的叹息和她在自己指尖放松的感觉。

“别忘了你的亮粉，”Polina咯咯笑着，“你得在舞池里闪闪发光呢。”

Hikaru笑起来，她确实喜欢涂亮粉。

Polina给了她一个轻轻地吻，免得弄花她的妆，“你真美。”

Hikaru微笑着，“你也是，亲爱的。你是如此闪耀，让我无法移开视线。”

Polina握了握她爱人的手，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：这是我第一次写流性人（genderfluid，是在不同时间经历性别认知改变的人。和双性人不同的是，双性人在两种明确的状态间切换，而流性人的变化是连续的。）的故事，如果哪里写错了请告诉我！这故事太可爱了，我甚至想在以后的所有故事里都保留他们的流性人属性。Hikaru是男女都可以用的名字，在这儿我就留着它了。


	8. 纪念

“结婚23周年，你敢相信吗？”

Pavel冲他那坐在精进号观测甲板窗边的丈夫笑了笑，四周很暗，他的脸上落着星光。

“那天窝走进舰桥，看到操作台后面坐着窝这辈子见过的最迷人的家伙。窝觉得离那天像是有一辈子那么久了。”

他握住Hikaru的手，“尼还是整个宇宙里最迷人的男人。”

Hikaru笑起来，“我们这一对儿里显然是你看起来更漂亮。”

Pavel只好吻上他来让他闭嘴。

“记得我们订婚的那晚吗？”过了一会儿，Hikaru问。

Pavel翘起嘴角，“窝们同时求的婚。那个晚上棒透了。特别是那之后。”

Hikaru不害羞地挤了挤眼睛，“想不想重温一次？”

Pavel红着脸点了点头，跟着他的丈夫离开了。


	9. 香草

“爹地，我可以吃多少球冰激凌？”

Hikaru笑着看看他的女儿。五岁的Demora就像是眼大肚子小的代名词。

“你干嘛不先来一球，要是之后还想吃的话你可以再来一个，”他提议。

Demora噘着嘴在门前的台阶上坐下来，扁着下嘴唇冲她父亲生气。

“准备好去吃冰激凌了？”车道那边传来问话的声音。

Demora跳下门廊，都忘了生气，“爸爸！”

Pavel接住她抱在怀里，“你想好要吃哪个味道了吗，’Mora？”

“我想吃巧克力的，还有香草的，还有草莓的，还有薄荷巧克力片的，还有彩虹果子露的，还有……”

Hikaru凑到Pavel耳边嘀咕，“她在吃冰激凌方面随你。”

Pavel装作受了冒犯的样子，然后笑着在Hikaru脸上亲了一口，转身把Demora放到她的汽车座椅里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：这故事可以发生在地球上，在任务的间隙里，不过我想象中它更像是个现代的AU。看，Demora终于出现啦！


	10. 双手

Pavel喜爱看Hikaru双手在星舰的操作台上忙碌。那双手永远有力、坚定，动作之间带着优雅。在两人够向不同按钮的时候，那双手也会和Pavle自己的手互相交错，从不失误。

他喜爱在Hikaru忙于园艺时看着他的双手。看它们移动水壶、为栽下新植物挖掘土壤，修剪灌木，抚摸那些需要碰触的植物的叶子，听Hikaru自顾自地哼唱。

他喜爱在Hikaru和Demora玩耍时看着他的双手。看它们帮女孩儿用砖石搭建高塔的时候，看它们带着纯粹的温柔和呵护为她编好头发，看Hikaru将Demora拥入怀中，抱着她转圈。

但他最爱Hikaru的双手的时候，是当它们落在自己的身上。当它们在接吻前捧住他的脸颊，梳过他的头发，在床上抚过他赤裸的胸口，将Pavel拥在怀中，纯然地爱他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 这个宇宙永远需要更多爱慕Hikaru双手的Pavel。  
> 十篇啦！三分之一啦！


	11. 茶

关于Hikaru Sulu，Pavel知道的第一件事是他是个超棒的飞行员。第二件事则是Hikaru喜欢茶。绿茶、红茶、白茶、乌龙茶、南非有机茶、印度香茶、草药茶、普洱茶他统统都爱。每种口味Hikaru都喜欢。他们交上朋友之后，Pavel发现Hikaru早上得至少喝上一大杯茶之后才算是真的醒了。

“要是有个人每天早上都给我带茶来，我说不定得TA结婚，”Hikaru有次开玩笑说。

Pavel红了脸，试着不去想像跟Hikaru结成伴侣，每天给他带茶的情景。

“Hikaru。我有份礼物给你，”Pavel把一包真正的，而非复制出来的茶叶递给他最好的朋友，“窝还……还想问泥想不想跟窝约会。”

Hikaru翘起嘴角，“我很乐意，”他挤挤眼睛，“要是你早餐时给我倒茶，我也会跟你结婚的。”

Pavel窘迫的叫声让Hikaru大笑起来，“这一点我们之后再说。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自《新婚夫妇大考验》里的乔治·武井（George Takei）和布莱德·武井（Brad Takei）（译注：美国一档电视节目，问新婚夫妻一系列问题来考验TA们有多了解对方）
> 
> 圣诞快乐/周末快乐，爱你们全部。特别感谢超棒的翻译，Lalaith_Airfree （译者注：害羞地手足无措.gif）


	12. 茶

关于Hikaru Sulu，Pavel知道的第一件事是他是个超棒的飞行员。第二件事则是Hikaru喜欢茶。绿茶、红茶、白茶、乌龙茶、南非有机茶、印度香茶、草药茶、普洱茶他统统都爱。每种口味Hikaru都喜欢。他们交上朋友之后，Pavel发现Hikaru早上得至少喝上一大杯茶之后才算是真的醒了。

“要是有个人每天早上都给我带茶来，我说不定得TA结婚，”Hikaru有次开玩笑说。

Pavel红了脸，试着不去想像跟Hikaru结成伴侣，每天给他带茶的情景。

“Hikaru。我有份礼物给你，”Pavel把一包真正的，而非复制出来的茶叶递给他最好的朋友，“窝还……还想问泥想不想跟窝约会。”

Hikaru翘起嘴角，“我很乐意，”他挤挤眼睛，“要是你早餐时给我倒茶，我也会跟你结婚的。”

Pavel窘迫的叫声让Hikaru大笑起来，“这一点我们之后再说。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：这篇是受到George和Brad Takei在The Newlywed Game节目上的启发。


	13. 双唇

Hikaru永远不会厌倦Pavel炽热的双唇贴在自己唇上的感觉。不管他们已经相处了多久，亲吻Pavel永远都是他最爱的事情之一。

“嘿，'Karu。你醒了吗？”

Hikaru被他的男朋友从梦里惊醒了，从一个亲吻对方的梦里惊醒了。

“怎么了……”

“为什么鸡没有嘴唇？”

Hikaru瞪了Pavel一会儿，又看了看表。

“Pavel，现在是凌晨三点。我们过几个钟头还有执勤，快睡觉。”

“可是，'Karu……如果鸡没有嘴唇，他们怎么接吻？”

“跟其他那些没有嘴唇的种族一样。”Hikaru说，希望Pavel就此作罢。

“可……”

Hikaru吻上他，“晚安Pavel。”

他拽过枕头盖住脸，睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：希望你们喜欢，我已经足足在这章卡了一个多月了。开头几行本来是应该塑造个接吻的情景的，但我妈妈提议了小鸡和嘴唇的事儿，然后这就成了个“你凌晨三点会念叨的”那种故事。


	14. 轻风

被流放到瓦肯星有诸多弊端。最糟的两项莫过于他们最终得返回地球，为自己的行为面对审判，以及数月来他们和Demora的相见都只限于屏幕上。至少他的丈夫陪在他身边，但Pavel知道Hikaru跟自己一样思念他们的女儿。几天前是Demora的十六岁生日，而他们所能做的不过是一次稍长些的视频通话。Pavel知道她明白他们为什么必须离开，但错过她的生日依然让他觉得很难过。

被流放到瓦肯的另一个问题是灼热。Pavel来自俄罗斯，即使在宇宙中生活了许多年，他还是习惯寒冷胜过灼热，而这个沙漠星球比地球上任何地方都热得多。

“嘿Pav！”

Pavel转过身，看着他的丈夫冲他跑过来。

“想去探索下么？”Hikaru问，“Amanda女士给我指了方向。她不肯说那儿有什么，但她说我们会喜欢的。”

Pavel挑起嘴角，“你准备好就走。”

过了几分钟，转错了几次弯之后，他们终于找到了目的地。这儿不仅有令人惊叹的景色，还有，

“轻风！’Karu你跟感觉了么？”

Hikaru攥了攥Pavel的手，微笑着，“㖿。我很高兴能跟你一起在这儿。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：对于他俩流放瓦肯，离开Demora那么久这事儿我有一大堆要说的。说不定哪天我会为这写个完整的故事。


	15. 镜子

Hikaru从后视镜里望着他的丈夫，微笑起来。Pavel正惊叹地看着他们新出生的女儿，Demora。

“她是这么小，'karu。”

“我知道，她令人惊叹。”

“还有她的小小手，她可爱的小鼻子。”

“我知道，她很美。”

“看看她，'karu。”

Hikaru拐上车道，停好车子。下了车，他小心地把Demora从她的汽车座椅里抱出来，转身在Pavel鼻尖落下一个吻。

“我知道，而且她属于我们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：又一个关于Demora的故事，跟我最开始的设想不太一样。发生在五年任务中间，或者当做是个AU。还有，耶，我写了一半啦！


	16. 夜晚

Cryri1上的夜晚宛如魔法。星光透过树顶的叶片洒落下来，在地上拼出美丽的图案，也照亮了他们的脸庞。天气暖和，伴着些许微风。宇宙蟋蟀在他们四周鸣唱。

说到那些已经加入联邦的星球，最棒的就是他们不用时刻提防四周。外交会议已经结束了，船员们可以尽情娱乐。

Pavel伸伸懒腰，拍拍身边的地：“则次野餐棒透了。”

Hikaru在男朋友身边躺下，轻轻亲了亲他：“你有些时候主意不错。”

Pavel摆出备受冒犯的表情：“我随时都有好主意！好主意是俄罗斯哦发明的！”

Hikaru哼了一声：“那坏主意都是哪儿‘发明的’？”，他挑衅地问。

“所有其他地方。”

他为此肋骨上挨了一记肘击，“好在你可爱，算你走运。”

“你也很走运，因为我爱你。”

“耶，”他听见Hikaru喃喃道，“我真的很走运啊。”


	17. 关爱

舰上的闲暇时光是种很有趣的现象。不像在地球上，你没法在完成工作之后到户外去（你也不会想去的，缺氧啊。）不过飞船的设计者们早就考虑到了这一点。

进取号舰上有各种各样可供消遣的地方。从能够制造出公园、森林、山脉、海岸等等任何舰员可能想去的地方的全息影像的房间，到运动场，再到充满各种游戏和派对氛围的房间。Hikaru Sulu喜欢所有这些地方，但他最喜欢渡过闲暇时光的方式还是在他的男朋友，Pavel身边享受片刻的平静与安宁。

两个人挨着坐在他们共享舱房的沙发上，或者，说实话不太像是坐着，该说赖着更合适。

Hikaru随着Pavel一手在他背上来回抚摸，一手玩着他的头发的动作哼哼着。

他扭过头去吻了吻Pavel的脸侧。

“你，”他吻了吻Pavel的下巴。

“是，”他吻了吻Pavel的太阳穴。

“最，”他吻了吻Pavel的脸颊。

“令人惊叹的人。”

Pavel翘起嘴角，“荡然啦。令人惊叹四俄罗斯发明的。”

Hikaru给了他一胳膊肘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后他们打了一场枕头大战。


	18. 双眼

Pavel充满爱意地俯视着他丈夫怀中的小婴儿，几乎难以相信自己已经当了父亲，而这就是他们的女儿。

那个小婴儿，Demora Martaovna Chekova-Sulu，才不过几个小时年纪，一度烦躁不安，但在Susan把她交给Hikaru时却安静了下来，就好像她知道抱着她的这个男人是她爹地一样。

“她看起来那么像你，'Karu。她长得像你，不过头发不像，”他大笑起来。除了个别几缕头发之外，这小女孩基本是秃秃的。

Hikaru也笑起来，那种Pavel永远都爱的低沉的笑声。

“但她有你的双眼，”Hikaru告诉他。像是得到信号似的，小Demora的眼睛睁开了，她咯咯笑起来。

Pavel看了Demora许久才再度看向Hikaru。他无法表达内心对他们两人的爱意，唯有一手搭上他丈夫的肩膀，微笑着看着他们宝贵的女儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有不适合Demora小宝宝的时间吗？我觉得没。
> 
> 如果有人好奇的话，Susan是指Susan Ling，舰长的女儿一书中Demora的母亲。当我写到任何Chekov和Sulu是Demora生物学上的父亲的内容时（感谢23世纪的医学），Susan就成了他们的代孕者。


	19. 火焰

“Karu，醒醒。你在做噩梦。”

Hikaru飞快地眨着眼，眼前渐渐浮现出他们的卧室。他试着将注意力集中到Pavel脸上。

“又是那个着火的梦。我……你和Demora……我救不了你们……”他的声音减弱，眼中蓄着泪水。

Pavel把他丈夫抱紧了些，“嘘，мой любимый没事了。我没事，Demora也没事。噩梦伤不了我们的。”

Hikaru抽泣着抓紧Pavel，“我知道，但我吓坏了。我永远不想失去你们。”

Pavel轻柔地顺着Hikaru的头发，“你不会失去我们的，”他许诺。

Hikaru点点头。他知道星联舰队有危险性，但他仍相信Pavel的话。不论如何他们的小家庭都会平安无事。他还无法再入睡，但他丈夫安抚的声音让他渐渐冷静了下来。

是的，他们会没事的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我神奇的小伙伴Harrimaniac27告诉我俄语是“我的爱”的意思，发音类似于Moi Liubimy


	20. 墙壁

“哦不。”

“又怎么啦？”

“看看她干了什么。”

“谁？”

“Demora。”

“她干什么了？”

Hikaru让开一步好让Pavel看见他们的女儿干了什么。他竭尽全力才没大笑起来。

“这真挺像的。我们应该留着它。”

墙上布满了蜡笔印，还有一个顶着黑头发的火柴人，边上配有歪歪扭扭的注释。爹地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完成三分之二啦！
> 
> 这题可把我难坏了，不过Demora在墙上画画启发了我。说不定她会继续画完全家福，或者加上某个其它船员呢。


	21. 钻石

Hikaru Sulu贴着墙坐倒在地，松了口气，撇了他的丈夫一眼。他们赶在最后关头被传送到了安全地带。再晚一点，谁知道会发生什么。

除了气喘吁吁之外两人似乎都毫发无损。Pavel对上他的目光，俩人都笑了起来。

“我没法相信你那么干了，”Hikaru边笑边说。

“为啥？”Pavel问，“我们的相位枪摘那矿井里不管用。我得打破常规。”

“我知道，可是……”

“可是什嘛？”

“只有你才会想到扔钻石来避免外星人的攻击。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 显而易见，这题的一般解法应该是写点关于钻石戒指什么的内容。不过我想钻石那么硬，用来丢一定很不错，我觉得他们很适合做武器。
> 
> 再说，Chekov绝对傻到能拿钻石当武器啦。


End file.
